1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a lenticular plastic part that is used in surgery as temporary filler for a breast prosthesis following amputation of the mammary gland, especially in breast cancer surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following amputation of the mammary gland it is now the widely accepted practice to implant in the resulting skin pocket a prosthesis consisting of silicone gel that is enclosed in a plastic film. A spherical deformation of the prosthesis frequently occurs because of the scarring process, the so-called capsule fibrosis. To remedy this defect, Gianella ("Cancer of the Breast and Breast Reconstruction"; Internat. Symposium, Munich, Publisher: Heinz Bohmert, Georg Thieme Publishing Company, Stuttgart-New York, 1982, pages 183-187) and Audretsch (loc. cit, pages 92-100) proposed first implanting a temporary filler following the amputation and then replacing it with the final prosthesis in a second operation following complete healing of the site of the operation.
Gianella uses as a temporary filler a liquid-filled plastic film whose volume can be modified in the implanted state. Audretsch implants as a temporary filler a flat circular disk made of flexible silicone material. Neither type of temporary filler sufficiently prevents the development of heavy scar tissue from which the disturbing capsule fibrosis may develop later on. Furthermore, the possibility of shrinking of the skin and a joining of the inner wound surface with the plastic cannot be excluded.